


Delicious Darling

by Faiktra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, i mean hes hyped to kill people with his husband so, man what a fucked up relationship, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: tumblr prompt: "Maybe love and pain are synonyms"





	Delicious Darling

“Maybe love and pain are synonyms.”

Will is speaking face down into the sand so Hannibal isn’t sure at first that he hasn’t imagined the words that drag themselves free along with a mess of blood from Will’s mouth, as well as something that feels like hope. He hesitates for a moment because those words are dangerously close to something he has wanted to hear for a very long time. The only reason he decides that it is, in fact, real life Will Graham speaking and not yet another treacherous daydream is because he has spent so very long studying, analyzing, cataloging, dissecting real!Will. Knows all of his ticks, his mannerisms, his hopes, his absolute worst fears, his everything; Hannibal looks at the Will Graham collapsed on the freezing beach beside him and knows it’s the real one because his imagined!Will was always far too predictable. And what was just whispered into the chilled air like a balloon released from a child’s grubby hand was not something Hannibal could have ever predicted.

“How did you come to that conclusion?” His voice is rough, perhaps he swallowed too much water when they crashed into the waves or perhaps he is more moved by this then he wants to let on. Will is quiet for a while – not a problem Hannibal is used to waiting for him – before shoving an arm beneath his body and heaving himself upright. He methodically wipes blood, his or the Dragon’s Hannibal can’t tell, from his face as he answers.

“Every interaction I have ever had with you has led me to that conclusion.” Will contemplates the blood on his hands, distantly, and ducks down to lean over Hannibal,wriggling one hand under his neck and the other by his hip to hoist him into a sitting position. He lets their foreheads lean together, breathing heavily. He smells like blood and gritty sea water and sand. They smell like blood and gritty sea water and sand.

Grunting, Will pulls Hannibal forward and then up as they try to get to their feet with injuries, exhaustion and something else, something heavier, weighing them down. As with everything they do together, it is both a struggle and one of the most divine things in the world. They stand, pressed against each other, a mirror image of how they stood at the top of the cliff, and this time Hannibal doesn’t suppress the urge to stroke Will’s face. The beast in him huffs with pleasure when Will leans into it. “Perhaps you are correct.” Will blinks at him with his beautiful doe-eyes, if doe’s could eviscerate human beings and enjoy it, reveal in the destruction it made. “Maybe love and pain are synonyms.” They sway closer to each other, finally letting their orbits slip together. “Maybe that is all we can give each other.” Hannibal wonders briefly if that could actually be the case before dismissing it. “But maybe we can give each other one and gift the other to those who are…deserving…of it.”

And this truly must be real!Will because imagined!Will never smiled quite like that.

**Author's Note:**

> join me on the sinking ship that is tumblr @ashayam-faiktra


End file.
